Like Father Like Son
by MB.Storytellers
Summary: Lucy finally decides to have fun on a guild party. But by making a few mistakes on the way, she is left lonely, scared and pregnant. Natsu goes for the run as he is scared she won't feel the same way after getting sober, but boy was he wrong and was he left in the blue. Three years have past and he is back to claim what is his, but he will be in shock when a kid calls Gray 'daddy.'
1. Chapter 1 - Only One Time

Well hello pumpkins, I have been wanting to write something for a very long time and since this idea seemed to be floating in my head I have to give it a try. Please don't be mean :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I want to claim the idea for this story as mine

* * *

Chapter One – Only One Time

* * *

I've never wanted to get drunk, but it seemed that the only reason Fairy Tail was always that fun on holidays was because of the alcohol Master Makarov always brought from Crocus. I decided to give it a try. I didn't want to be the only sober one, that would have me worried for every broken piece of furniture and for every hurt guild member. They wouldn't give a crap about it, but I would still care.

I started small. Just the bottom of a cup, when everyone was drinking it like water. The substance was colorful, different shades of blue and green, and it had the taste of something sweet, bitter and sour and the same time. I am a writer and I can't exactly put it in words.

Mira kept refilling the same amount of the drink in my cup, until Natsu thought it was not enough and it hadn't even given me a light buzz, which was not true since I was not a drinker and my vision was already getting hazy.

"Come on, Luce, just try doing it the fun way for once," he grinned with his awfully attractive grin, all of his perfectly white teeth showing and okay, I was buzzed, that's for sure.

I nodded, giving him my version of a silly grin and trying to get as much of the drink in my system just for the, you know, fun.

After the first three hours it was already dark outside and the guild was mostly ruins. The next day master was going to have both furniture issues and a headache, and yet he was here drinking with all of us.

That's what I love best of Fairy Tail, we are not just any guild, we are a family and when a family can cry together and fight through all of the battles together, it can also have fun together.

"Lucy, come on over here, it's no fun being on your own," a familiar voice rang through my ears and it took my some to realize it was Gray and I finally moved away from the bar.

But the moment I stepped of my knees seemed to bend and feel all jelly like. I giggled at the sensation since it was nowhere near bad, but it still brought my straight to the ground. The whole guild was roaring in laughter and for a moment there I thought it was because of me, but it was just a drinking game between Cana and Laxus.

Two strong hands found their way to under my armpits and brought me back up, "There you go silly, I think this is your cue to stop," Natsu's hot breath grazed the back of my neck and a thousand butterflies decided to take a flight all at once.

I giggled and stumbled back, right into his chest. It rose and fell as he laughed, this time at me, and with a few swift moves turned me to face him.

"You smell so good, Lucy," he dragged my name drunkenly and smiled.

It usually would have send my feelings into overdrive and my cheeks bright red, but everything in me was already numb so all he earned was another one of my giggles which were so very often when I was drunk.

His rough palms slit down my arms until they caught my hands and intertwined our fingers, which, I want to say, was amazingly comfortable. They seemed to fit together perfectly.

I lowered my gaze to look how it looked from above and our hands suited each other.

"Natsu?" I mumbled but it turned out like a question, which he answered by pulling my hand and me together with it.

My legs were shaky, but I somehow managed to follow him right away. We walked out of the guild hall and went down the empty streets of Magnolia.

I didn't catch Natsu's idea right away, but as my house came into view I guess he wanted me to go home.

Well there are other ways, Natsu. You always seem to use the childish way of doing things you silly dragon slayer.

But for a moment I didn't care what he was doing. We had completed our mission, we were back, healthy and alive and we deserved some fun, didn't we?

And after all we've been through I trusted Natsu with my live. It has always been like that, and the years of working together, all those moments of truths, rough battles and evil enemies, we always ended up victorious, because we trusted each other and it gave me hope for the future. It gave me the power to believe we were going to be like this forever. We were going to be friends forever and nothing could get in the way right?

Friends? Did I want to be just friends.

Natsu was one of a kind, that's for sure. He was the most powerful person I knew, but that was not all. He is thoughtful, believes in his friends, trusts them, encourages them to be who they are and by showing them his way of doing things, every person turned to being his friend.

As he almost brought the door of my house to the ground I decided I should take the things in my hands.

"Okay, Natsu, let me open it with the key," I went to search for it in my keychain but it was dark and my mind was so hazy that I had forgotten which was my house key and which was a celestial gate key.

"Will you hurry up," he whined right next to me, pulling onto my hand and pressing me a bit into him, sideways.

It somehow seemed way distracting for me and I tried opening the door with two zodiac and a silver keys, before I found the right one. Natsu was getting more and more impatient and by the time we were inside, he scooped me up, kicked the door shut and jumped up the stairs, taking two – three at a time.

Natsu Dragneel was not known for his patience or predictableness, and I was clueless of what he was doing and more questionably - why he was doing it.

When we reached my room a few thoughts clouded my mind and one of them came to realization as soon as Natsu put me inside of my bed. But the following didn't occur.

He just placed me there, covered my body with the bed sheet and made his way to the door. Was he seriously going to leave me like this?

I present to you Natsu Dragneel - the only guy that will leave a drunk girl take a nap and go back to doing his own thing.

Well he was probably not the only guy since my whole guild was full of awesome people, but he was the only one that probably didn't have me naked in his thoughts. Even Gray was questionable.

 _If you don't do it now, you won't do it ever! Catch a grip on yourself and just do it, Lucy._

I quickly ordered myself and threw the covers away right as Natsu was the closing the door.

"Natsu," I yelled a bit too loud, but the state of my mind wasn't giving me much control on volume and movement.

My voice echoed through the small hole between the door and the doorframe and Natsu was quick on the moves to fly it back open.

"Are you okay," he asked, shaking his head to, probably, clear his thoughts.

I only gave him a nod, slowly standing from my bed and going towards him. He caught my thoughts and met my midway.

I mumbled a, "Stay," and placed my hands on his shoulders, tangling my fingers behind his neck.

"Lucy…" He blurted out as I went closer and closer, placing my forehead over his and smiling.

"Come on, Natsu…I really don't want you to leave me."

He gulped and put his own hands around my waist. As soon as I felt his warm palms on my bare skin, I felt a jolt up my spine and all of a sudden my lips were pressed to his and I wasn't even moving.

Just then I realized how many times I had imagined this scenario, well maybe minus the alcohol in our system, but it was still a fantasy of mine. And now it was real…

I was about to move back, disappointed from the one sided kiss, but Natsu pressed me closer, starting to move with me, mimicking his movements.

I don't know where he learned to kiss like this, but I had never imagined him being this good and swift even when he was drunk. I didn't recall him having a girlfriend or someone he could practice with.

But any kind of thoughts were swept out of me when he licked on my bottom lip and I granted him permission on entering my mouth. I lost all kind of senses and my legs were dangerously bending beneath me.

Natsu smiled over my lips, bending a bit and raising me in his arms. He slowly placed my on the bed, but this time he was right there, over me.

"Mm, Lucy you smell sooo goooood," he couldn't quite control the drag of his words, but who cared.

I smelt good? Has he ever taken a whiff of his own sent?

It was intoxicating. My nostrils were burning even from the slightest inhaling. It was a mix of fire, cinnamon and something spicy that was sending my insides into overdrive.

"God Lucy I want to be with you so bad," he exhaled into my neck and swiftly licked the space he grazed with his breath. "But I think we shouldn't be doing it drunk. I fucking want to remember it Luce. I do, I want to remember every little detail on the way. Every curve on your body, every inch of soft skin and God, I can smell how wet you are even with your clothes on…"

The following sound was a deep gurgle in his throat, but I guess it was a muffled growl.

"Then we will have to do it a second time so you can remember all of that."

I raised my body and met his halfway up. My leg grazed the bulge on his pants and it felt so hard already.

He really wanted me. He really meant what he was saying.

But I wanted it too bad to care for the sentimental crap I usually care for. I, for once, thanked the alcohol for doing that to us because it wasn't driving us both to our core instincts, we wouldn't have done anything.

Within the blink of an eye, Natsu had taken his vest off, something which had been essential from the beginning. I wanted to take something off as well, but he smiled and moved my hands from the hem of my shirt.

"I am not going to remember it, but at least give me a reason to do it properly."

I felt butterflies in my stomach and a warm feeling overwhelming me. The alcohol was giving power to my emotions and I felt so attracted to him. I wanted the moment to never end.

But as I was in my mind, searching for a reason why we hadn't done this sooner, he had taken my shirt off at god only knows how many pieces and he was just staring.

"Natsu!" I blushed and covered my chest with my arms.

For a moment I felt so embarrassed, and so much as my real, sober self.

"What? What did I do?" He raised his hands up high like he was surrendering and just stopped everything he was doing.

I realized he had straddled me and right then he was held at bay.

"Y-you are staring," I huffed and turned my head to the side so the blush on cheeks was not so visible.

"Seriously Lucy?" He laughed and turned my head to face him, by placing his palms on my cheeks. "Do you think I am really that much of a pervert? I was not staring. I was admiring."

I bit my lip and loosened my grip. By the time my hands were off of me, Natsu's took their place to fondle my breasts, which were already feeling too heavy. He accidently grazed one of my nipples with his thumb which earned him a moan.

He stopped for a second to realize what he was doing and the put his fingers purposely on my nipple.

I moaned again and moved under him, so the fire down there was being satisfied by being rubbed in Natsu's leg, which was between my own.

Now it was his turn to moan since he felt it as much as I did.

"That's it, I can't," he jumped off of me like he had been burned.

Almost every feeling in me died and this was the third time he was doing it to me from the moment we had touched one another in the guild.

But as my eyes started to water, I was him yanking of his pants together with his sandals and socks and jumping back in his place. Though this time his member was big, bare and pointed at my entrance.

He was being so fast and handy with all of that, which lead me thinking I wasn't his first. So long with the ignorant Natsu I had in mind. He was more experienced than me and that you cannot acquire without doing so.

He placed his index finger inside of my skirt and slowly started pulling, but always looking me in the eye so if I wasn't fine with something he would stop.

I nodded, giving him the permission, I guess, he was waiting for and pulled my skirt down, but pulling my pants down with it as well. God, he was not slowing down at all.

"Luce, you know you can stop me at any time you want. If it is not okay just tell me," Natsu buried his nose in my neck and with each word he said, his hot breath sent goosebumps all over my skin.

"Yeah, I know..Just..just be careful."

As I said so, he didn't wait for another word. He slowly positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed in.

And it hurt, bad. The sting gave me a reason to dig my nails into Natsu's biceps, stopping him midway.

"Are you okay?"

He said slowly and somewhat breathlessly. I could feel he was holding himself back and that was giving him pain as well.

"It just…hurts."

Natsu smiled and raised his head to look me in the eye. "The first time always does, honey. It will feel good soon. I promise." His lips found mine and as he pushed his tongue inside of my mouth, he pushed his member inside of my soft core.

I won't lie. For a second there it felt like he was ripping me apart, but as he started moving and building a pace, I found myself enjoying it.

I was moaning in unison with him, though his moans were far more throaty and like a growl and mine were a soft purr which was building into a scream.

By the time he was fast and I only felt as he was leaving, which I will tell you is the best part, something in my lower stomach started to build up. It was a strong sensation, that even I as a writer can't describe. I guess you have to feel it so you can know what it is.

Natsu was pumping so hard that I was sure I was going to be sore in the morning.

The morning! I hadn't thought of that at all…The morning was going to be so much different than any other morning I had in my life. I was going to have a headache, body ache and all kinds of other aches, I guess.

After all, it was my first time.

The sensation in my lower stomach was now almost impossible to bare, so I screamed for Natsu to just don't stop and with one last push in and out, I felt an explosion that sent a jolt through every organ and limb I had. And even though I was so shaken I felt Natsu coming right after me and in me. His juices filling my inside. And it was so much that I could feel it dripping out and down my thigh.

He slowed down until he finally stopped and pulled out. His breath was ragged and he inhaled and exhaled with every second that passed.

I thought I was going to get numb in the end, but Natsu wanted me to explode again as he pushed two fingers inside of me, leaving his thumb to work its way over my clit.

"God Natsu," I yelled and thrust myself on his fingers.

He kissed me and muffled my scream as I came for the second time.

He pulled his fingers out and even in the dim light in the room I could see how soaking wet they were.

"You are amazing," he purred in my ear and it was so much different compared to his usual voice.

I placed his hand under me and pulled me closer so I placed my head on his chest and almost instantly fell asleep by listening the slowing pace of his heart.

"I love you, Luce," he murmured and I blacked out.

* * *

Sooo that was fun. I didn't plan on writing the whole scene, but I guess it needed to be written. I am not very good at this since it is my first lemon scene, but you can feel free to leave me a review and tell me what to change.

I will be posting a few chapters at a time, so as soon as this one is up, I will be posting the next after and sometimes it will be two to three, and sometimes maybe four if I have felt like writing a lot :D

Thanks for reading pumpkins.

~Bria


	2. Chapter 2 - Back In The Guild

Well hello, pumpkins, I hope you enjoy what's coming up for you and feel free to leave any kind of reviews (except hate, cause let's be real, who loves hate reviews?) and there we go…

* * *

Chapter Two – Back In The Guild

* * *

I was pacing nervously in front of the guild hall and it has never been this hard for me to enter my own home. It has been almost three damn years and it feels like forever to be away from these guys.

Though I usually had the guts to do everything, this time I needed someone else's guts as well, 'cause I fucked up. BIG TIME.

"Come on, Natsu, it's just the guild. You always love being here," Happy murmured from above me and continued making his small circles over my head.

Only if you knew buddy. Only if you knew…

I shook my head to get some common sense back and just pushed the doors open. I somewhat didn't feel like announcing me being home and I just walked in.

The yelling and screams came back on its own as my guild mates jumped in sync from the places they were standing and ran in my direction. Everyone had changed so much.

Romeo was now far manlier than I could remember, and Wendy had gone on full model mode. The old men were getting older, Mira, Erza and Lisanna were all the same. But I didn't care how everyone else was doing, I cared how she was doing.

"Hey Erza, where is Lucy?" I managed to squeeze myself in the crowd and get to talk to her.

"Ah, well, she was somewhere here. Maybe she's helping Mira in the back," Erza quickly blew me off and went somewhere.

I sighed and continued saying my "Hi"s and "Missed you all" and so on.

As everything settled down I realized I hadn't seen Gray as well and even though the iced freak was not my favorite person on a daily basis, he was my best friend and I had missed him.

When I finally saw him standing next to the Request Board, I grinned widely and ran to him.

"Hey Gray," I said cheerfully and patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey man, nice to see you," he said without looking much at me and it was more cool than he usually talked to me.

"Um, that was a warm welcoming."

"What am I supposed to say, huh?" He now had his eyes glued to mine and I saw somewhat rage in them. "Hey, I missed you so much. Thanks for leaving all of a sudden. Life hasn't been the same without you. Thank god you are here and alive and everything can go back to normal."

Gray huffed as he finished and turned his attention back to the Request Board.

I was speechless…until I heard her voice.

"Come on, babe, let's go home," Lucy said in my direction but she was not looking at me, just searching in her purse.

"Luce..." I murmured to capture her attention.

And I did, but she frowned, still not looking at me! "Ugh, how many times did I tell you not to call me that," she snapped and quickly added. "He is the only one that calls me that and I don't want it to be…"

She was looking at me. Now she really was looking and it was not anywhere near amazing as I wanted it to be.

She made a strange noise, almost like she was going to cry and then took a breath. I wanted her to come and hug me, so I smiled softly and mumbled, "Hey Luce, nice to see you."

Well she did come. Close enough to punch me.

I almost didn't feel a thing, but it was surely out of the blue. She cradled her hand in her chest and lead out a painful moan.

"Why did you do that, Lucy?" I frowned and yelled in disbelief.

At that point Gray had emerged from his Request Board and was not standing firmly next to Lucy. He iced the tips of his fingers and gently placed them on Lucy's reddish knuckles.

"Let's just go," he said stiffly, on which Lucy nodded.

I was damn confused.

First everyone in the guild is so happy to see me and I feel just like it was before me leaving on that S-class mission. And then Gray acts all cool and strange on me, plus Lucy punching me.

What is going on, Luce? Why are you so fucking mad at me, you tried braking your own hand, not my face.

 _Three years ago I had to leave. Please Lucy, understand. I was scared and didn't know how to handle this. I was just a kid back then. I promise I am different. Luce, please listen to me. Help me in this situation, buddy. This is hard for me. I missed you so much. I love you Luce, I really do._

But a mental excuse wasn't going to help me at all. So I just grabbed her upper arm and swiftly turned her around.

"Come on, Luce. Answer me. What is going on here?"

Her eyes were starting to water and it was excruciating to watch how her expression was changing for the worst.

"What is going on? What is going on?! You tell me Natsu!" She made a few steps towards me and I did a few steps back to keep her from hurting herself again. "You leave and come back all of a sudden wanting to be all friendly and thoughtful and nostalgic. Well you don't simply get that."

Gray pressed his hand in Lucy's lower back and she backed down.

I wanted to scream for him to stop touching her, but someone cut me. Someone just a little under the meter ran by my side, screaming and giggling.

"Daddy, daddy," a kid yelled and nudged Gray on the leg.

He led go of Lucy and picked the little boy up, pressing him to his chest firmly. The kid tangled his chubby hands in Gray's hair and giggled a few more of the only word he could say, I guess.

"Oh, who's missing daddy all of a sudden," and in that moment, Gray changed radically, like flipping a coin. A smile grew on his face, his eyes filled with joy and his body temperature went up high.

I was confused all of a sudden, again. Since when were Gray and Lucy so close? Why was this kid calling him dad and why did it look like Lucy?

"Andy, wanna go home?" Lucy grinned on her behalf and nudged the side of the baby's chubby body.

The little boy, Andy, laughed and as he did so, the whole guild was filled with a bell jingle like laughter. Each head was looking at him with the same awe as Lucy and Gray.

"Y-you have a kid?" I managed to say something, still in complete shock.

They both turned to me and the rage was back, full speed.

"Yes, we do, at lot has changed, hot head. You better start getting used to being back in the real world," Gray growled at me and shook his head at Lucy. "Let's go."

And they just turned around and left. The last thing I saw before leaving was the little blonde head of Andy and how the sun, shining upon him, turned it pinkish. The same shade as mine.

But it couldn't have been. I was just seeing things, imagining.

Gray was right, I had to be back in the real world and it was as hard to do as it has never been before.

My thoughts were instantly filled with memories - me and Lucy in each of one of them. Me and her going on a mission, me and her fighting the bad guys, me and Lucy laughing, and lastly, me and Lucy having sex just before I left.

I fucked up. I fucked up. I fucked up.

* * *

I am sorry for the short chapter, but it felt best to leave it like this.

Oh mah gawd! Is this really happening? Damn Natsu, you really fucked up!

Don't forget to review all of your thoughts and if you have any ideas or recommendations, feel free to PM me anything you want. Till the next chapter.

~Bria


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Okay guys, I wasn't planning on writing something like this any time soon since I just started this story, but there are some things that I just need to say.

I haven't posted a story for two years now and recently I started wondering why I hadn't done so. And now, after a day of my story being up in the public I remembered - the haters. That's why.

Why do you have to do that people? I thought this was a site where we could share our thoughts and things that we like and want to show that to the world and not being hated for what we believe in. That we encounter in all of our lives on a daily basis.

Just for this reason I asked, really politely not to hate on it. Whatever you people write in the review section it is not criticism, it is pure hatred and I loathe it. Please stop. If you don't want to read it, just don't.

I am sorry to be saying this to people that are actually enjoying and want to read my story. Thank you very much for the support and this time I am not giving up because the haters are always going to hate.

~Bria


	4. Chapter 3 - Can't Back Down

Okay after sharing what I had in mind, we shall continue our path of development. From now on I shall write the chapters "Before" and "After" for it to be easier for you guys.

Oh and by the way, I will be answering every one of your reviews so ask whatever questions you have.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Can't Back Down

* * *

 **BEFORE**

My eyes felt heavy and my head was like full of liquid, making it hard for me both to move and open my eyes. My body felt numb at first, but the pain started running through lots of places I didn't know could hurt.

And then realization hit me.

I had drunk all evening yesterday and then Natsu had taken me to my house. But that was not all. The puzzle in my head started to fill all of the missing pieces and when the idea was fully formed I forgot about everything that was going on with my body and just jumped in my bed.

I blinked a few times so I could adjust to the light and took a deep breath to feel everything that hurt or itched.

There were my legs, my wrist, a small ache on my neck, a lot in the head, lips and lastly right between my legs. There it was as sore as it had never been before.

I turned my head to where Natsu was supposed to be but he was not there. As I touched the spot I felt how cold it was, which gave me the reason to believe he had been gone for quite some time.

I sighed and looked at the time. It was pretty late and he had probably left for the guild or something. I looked for a note, but there was nothing.

I decided it was not a big deal for him to stay with me in bed, even though, deep inside, I wanted him to be there when I woke up. To smile with that stupid grin of his that always showed his perfectly white, sharp teeth that were just like dragon's. And maybe say a good morning or hug me for a little while before we get up.

Or I was delusional.

We had a one night stand. That was it. A one nighter. And that is why he was not here in the morning. We were both drunk, our hormones had hit their peak, we had had a very hard mission and that was how we could relax. That was all.

And even so, I felt empty and hurt. I have never thought of Natsu as something more than a best friend to me. Because he was my best friend. I may have Erza, Wendy, Mira or Gray, but Natsu has always been right next to me. We have laughed together, cried together, fought together and now…slept together.

My mind clouded with thoughts, which felt far more painful than any of the other physical aches all over my body.

I forced myself to get out of bed and just suck it up.

I have gotten through so much for so little time and I was not going to let our little slip up play mind games on me. This was Natsu after all. He was just going to goof about it, and oh god…probably say it in front of the whole guild.

I froze in my tracks and felt a single tear drop down my cheek. I was so stupid. Why did I let myself do such a thing? I shouldn't have drunk in the first place. Then nothing of this wouldn't have happened and right now I wasn't going to cry in my kitchen while making my morning hot chocolate.

Usually my chocolate is the only thing in the morning that gave me strength through the day, but sometimes nothing could make it better.

Except Natsu. He was like my hot chocolate except right now he was more like the early morning. There was such thing, but I didn't want to experience it.

I found the strength to get dressed and get out of my house because it was passed noon and the jobs could not be left aside. Plus the whole guild would start asking questions if I am not there on time. They are usually thoughtful to be asking such things, but right now, I didn't want to answer any of them.

When I entered the guild hall, I encountered the same noisy and in the mean time extremely homey environment there was each day. There were still some damages, a few scratches on the wall, some broken glass here and there, but Mira was taking care.

I made a mental note to go help her after I finish. Even though I didn't know what I had to finish.

 _Don't act stupid, Heartfilia, you know exactly what you want to finish. I want to see him, talk to him, figure out what is it going to be from now on. Just do it. Go find Natsu._

I looked around the hall, but none of the faces looked like his. He was nowhere to be seen, which lead me to believe that he was back to his house or on a mission. The second one seemed more believable.

I jogged to the white haired beauty and said, with my voice slightly shaky and raspy, "Hey Mira, have you seen Natsu."

She left her word aside and looked around, "Well he was here a few hours ago. Walked a little around the Request Board and then picked a mission. " _And he was on a mission after all._ "I asked where you were, but the only answer I got was a few mumbles of you being home and something like that." _Okay, he hadn't spilled a single word, not good at lying._ I felt relief wash over me, but it was quickly replaced. "But the mission, it worried me, Lucy," Mira dropped her gaze to her hands first and then looked me straight in the eye. "He took an S-class mission. And he will be gone for long. I really tried telling him it was going to take long, but he assured me it was all okay and I…oh Lucy why are you crying? Didn't you know?"

Without even realizing it, I really had started crying and it was not just a single tear.

So he decided to run away? From what, Natsu? Why did you do that? Why did you choose to run instead of solving things?

Mira had pressed me to her chest and was slowly rubbing my back soothingly. "I am so sorry, Lucy. I thought you knew. I asked him if you were going to tag along, but he said it was only for S-class wizards and he is right that it will be very dangerous."

I wasn't quite crying, yet there was still some pulsing in my breath and my heart was beating fast.

I moved away from Mira and with the corner of my eye checked if there was anyone staring. But there wasn't anyone. They were minding their own business.

"Thanks for telling me, Mira," I managed to smile a bit, just a small pull at the corner of my lips.

"It's no problem silly, anytime."

As she got back to work I moved away with a sigh.

My day was going to be rotten, that was for sure. I was going to get a hot bath to sooth the pain a little, have a nice cup of hot chocolate, change into clothes I was more comfortable in and spending it in front of a nice book I had borrowed from Levy.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay?" Wendy's childish voice rang through my ears and made me turn around.

"Um, yeah, Wendy. I am fine," I pulled another one of my small smiles and focused on the girl in front of me.

She smiled on her own and then her cheeks turned a bit rosy, "Lucy, I w-was wondering if you would come on a mission with me? I really want to go on one, but I can't seem to find a partner and I thought, maybe, you needed the money or something…"

I stopped moving and started thinking on the idea. I was hurt, yes, I wanted to rest, yes, was I going to leave this situation dictate my life from now on, no.

"No problem, Wendy, even if I don't need the money, I would always love to help you."

I smiled genuinely this time and tossed my hand over Wendy's shoulder, leading us towards the Request Board.

* * *

Another chapter done :D And this is all in a day. I am so happy with how this is turning out and I haven't even imagined half of the stuff I have in mind now and when I started. Stay tuned and on the edge, little pumpkins :3

Review and PM me whatever you would like and I will try to reply to each review as soon as I see it. So Fun.

And again, please do not hate on my story. There is no reason for it. These are my choices and I will continue writing however I like. Thank you.

~Bria


	5. Chapter 4 - Memories

After a lot of requests for removing the Juvia tag, I shall, but I will return it back once I get to the point where I show you my Juvia. You guys just can't wait to see it.

Whatever, I won't let this small thing get me down.

So, new chapter, new me. ENJOY TO THE FULLEST. ALL OF YOU HATERS AND NON HATES. You just need love guys.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Memories

* * *

 **AFTER**

My mind was flooded with thoughts and images and everything was hurting so much. I was clutching my bag so hard and almost jogging in front of Gray and my son.

"Lucy, stop running," Gray's cool voice didn't stop my blood from boiling but I waited for them to reach me.

If I was a dragon, my nostrils would be flaring at this point.

I hadn't seen Natsu in three years and I never thought that he being back was going to make me flip this bad. My body was responding to his presence in a far different way than expected. I thought I was going to start crying or just run away, but just him smiling in front of me like he had been here the whole time made my muscles ache and I guess punching him was the only relief I had.

"Lucy, just calm down," he placed his hand on my bare shoulder and as much as I wanted to snap and let it all out, I couldn't.

I turned my head to face Andy and now more than ever he looked like Natsu. From the arch of his brows to the shape of his lips and that infamous grin. It looked so much like him.

And just like that my feelings changed again and I was back to my original plan. My eyes started tearing up and all I was able to do was stretch my arms and pull the tiny body of my son close to my chest. The warmth he was producing always seemed to calm me but it reminded me of Natsu again.

The only thing that kept me grounded was Gray's cold skin pressed to my back, arms ingulfing us in a tight embrace, lips kissing my temple.

"Everything is going to be okay, Lucy. I promise."

But how could he keep a promise like that?

As I finally settled to thinking that may life may be good after all, may be meaningful, my past had been rushed over to me and the memories stung my brain like bees. If my heart could jump out of my chest, it would have done it by now, but through the years I had made myself anchors that were hard to lift off solid ground.

Andy's tiny hand, being placed on my cheek soothingly. Even though he was two years old and his vocabulary contained of not more than ten words, my son knew when he was needed and understood the need of someone to have a friend. Not only to me but he was that for the whole guild. Which made me so proud of him.

And Gray's strong, cool embrace, that always came to me as a bucket of cold water that purified my thoughts and calmed my boiling blood. His own strength radiating towards me.

I had a family. And it was all I needed.

The empty street, a block away from my house, gave us the privacy we needed to regain our consciousness and room to think.

We sat like that for a few more minutes until Andy finally felt the need to move, shaking his body like a worm to loosen the grip I had on him.

It earned him a quiet giggle from my and a proud smirk from Gray. We untangled ourselves from one another and I let my son's feet touch the ground. He ran straight away and I was left standing close to Gray.

"I know this will be hard, Lucy. But when hasn't it been hard."

He was right. The truth had been out on the table for a few years now, but it was always difficult.

Hiding Andy's real father, trying to balance between a little kid and jobs, having all those sleepless night, when he didn't want to go to bed since something hurt or if he was scared.

I got to my tiptoes and placed a kiss on Gray's lips. Not long, just enough for him to feel how grateful I was for him being by my side. Even when he was raising a child that wasn't his, even when it was his best friend he had to start hating because of his poor choice. Sometimes I wondered if it was me that threw all of that into his mind, egging all of my thoughts in there, just so I wasn't all on my own.

We went home in silence. Doing our usual evening routine until the very last detail. We both put Andy to bed and placed a loving kiss on either side of his round, rosy cheeks.

The only thing we missed was everything that followed. We did not go to bed together, we did not tell each other how our day went, we did not make love until we both fell asleep.

I stayed in bed just enough so Gray would fall asleep and give me space to think.

I got up when I felt my muscles were done pulsing. My body somehow refused to move until I was mentally ready for the amount of memories I was going to have to relive.

Going in the spare room I usually kept locked was the first step I took back. After having it as a closet for too long, I decided it was cozy enough to turn it into my writing cabinet. Every writer needed one, right?

Well that's if you are a writer. I wasn't. I sometimes thought of myself as a poser. A writer wannabe. Having the ideas and skills to write, but the lack of strength to carry on was what always kept me back. The passion and emotion in each story I wrote, in each word placed on the white sheet of paper.

Now writing was just a memory, just like Natsu. And apparently memories do come back at some point.

I sat in my leather bound chair, adjusting it's height and pulling it close to the table felt almost nostalgic.

The room was not much on its on. Changing the lighting was essential, but other than that, it had stayed the same olive green color as it always was and had been even before I had moved in. The rectangle white tree table almost touched the walls on each side, but there was still enough place for me to move freely and have myself concentrated.

I opened the top drawer on the cupboard I had under the table and pulled out a novel, as I liked to think of it. But in reality it was just my life under another girl's name and into another time and place of living.

She had my struggles and pains through life, but other than that, she had it all under control.

Sometimes I felt bad for keeping my head up high only by writing my life as a perfect fairy tale.

And as for the room being locked, I had thought of the place as a thinking corner or booth or really just a balloon filled with air that could cleanse my mind and turn it back to normal. I usually did that after a fight with Gray or a very heavy mental and physical job.

Goosebumps ran down my skin as I remembered why I was in and interfering that with Gray's name made my organs do a backflip.

I shook my head to clear it all and after taking it a breath of my balloon fresh air, I flipped the first page.

 _My name is Magnolia Heartstorm and I am a wizard, bound by faith to suffer as my world collapses all around me._

* * *

A chapter more for thinking and less speaking. Felt like Lucy needed something like this, so she could have all her priorities straight up and in order.

At first it was somewhat hard to write, but thinking more into it made it easier.

I am so sorry for disappointing you with only one chapter today, but I will try my best to write more soon.

See you next time, pumpkins.

~Bria


	6. Chapter 5 - Lost and Found

Okay, I am so bad at this and it has been only the fifth chapter. I cannot seem to keep my promise as to write a few chapters a day, which kills me.

But next week I will be having a lot of free time which will, I promise you, result into more chapters.

So sorry ~ I feel guilty...

* * *

Chapter 5 - Lost and Found

* * *

 **BEFORE**

My stomach started to churn on the second week of my absence from the guild. It felt bad as to the reason I hadn't eaten in a while and the pain that caused me was unbearable.

I had gotten on a job with Wendy right after Natsu had left. Scratch a long week on that one.

An infamous dark guild caused trouble in a village near Clover Town and all we had to do was make sure they go away and never come back. At first all we did was examining and following the members all around the area. Everything ended when they got eye to eye with Wendy and I and we had it done in n time.

I really felt sorry for the time we were just walking around, and not fighting them straight way, Natsu would have done that. Yeah, Natsu wasn't there.

Then as I went back, Erza and Gray were ready to take on and as team Natsu being disposed, I was more than willing to join team Erza.

But I did not expect the road to be the worst we could encounter. A weather spell had been set loose and we had to collect it all.

But how exactly does one collect weather?

Sleepless night and hungy days is what almost pinned my down to bed with the flu for a week on that job.

But now a month of it away, I felt the same way. No flu, no awful coughing and chest ache, just my stomach trying to eat itself.

"Lucy, we have to stop right this instant."

I truned my head to Erza and her pile of suitcases and focused on her worried face. She had been mostly calm about Natsu going for the run just like Guildarts a few years back, but ones health was the most important to her.

"A job cannot simply be more important that you being at your peek condition, so I insist to at least stay in this village for the night at least. We have pushed ourselves to the limit these past few weeks and we all need a rest."

I always listened whatever she had to say since it was Erza, but this time I didn't want to stop. Stopping gave me nightmares I wanted to run from. And it made me realize what a fool I was.

"You can stop and rest if you want to. We are payed for this job and I-I don't intend on stopping." I stated firmly, standing my own ground.

She furrowed her brows, meeting them in the middle which made me uncomfortable, almost painful to watch, "Lucy," a single word came out of her mouth and it had all the concern she carried for me in it. "Please. I am asking you as a friend, stop and rest."

The whole guild acted different after Natsu left. It was quieter. The shattering parties were almost a myth and the cheerful laughter was lowered to the minimum. It was like all the joy had been gone along with him. But they changed towards me as well. All of them were more cautious, think of what to say in my presence, trying not to get me all worked up on the single thought of him not returning from the S-class mission or for him simply being gone.

I nodded shortly, almost in shock of how Erza was coping with the situation.

Gray seemed less stone faced than usual, when it came to actually doing jobs and not fighting around with anyone, he got the face of a monk, being stable like a wall and concentrated like a surgeon during an operation.

But now he was not that solid. There were cracks and it was not just him.

We entered the closest inn there was around and checked in for the night. Erza thought I hadn't heard, but she has told the receptionist that it may be a longer stay than the night.

I left it aside as I really needed a rest. What I didn't need was my mind, getting flooded with images that brought me to tears every time.

She had taken an apartment so there were three rooms and a bed, separated from the others. Erza knew I needed privacy now more than ever.

As soon as I entered the room, I left my bag aside and laid on the bed, pulling my knees to meet my chest and hug myself to sleep.

My dream was so vivid that if felt almost real. I could touch everything and it felt as if I was really there. The only thing that was not real and I knew it was Natsu.

He was sitting next to me. The night was hot and clear from clouds, which gave me the blessing to see all of the stars and constellations. The hot breeze that came from the lake we were around made me slowly calm down and set everything I had boiling in me to a haze.

"Luce, you are so beautiful," the low rumble of the dragon slayer made me shiver and take a secret look at his expression.

I was still looking forward at the calm dark waters, when he moved closer, placing a soft kiss on my jaw. I cracked a small smile, but it was all he earned from me.

He grinned widely, "Why do you have to always make it hard, Lucy?"

I shrugged and moved aside. But my intentions were a lot different compared to his. When I was about to get up, he swiftly scooped me up and jumped in the water.

As the surface touched my skin, I jumped out of my dream, feeling nauseous to the bottom of my stomach. I made my way to the bathroom we all shared, stumbling over shoes and finally crashing into Gray. But I had no time explaining as I literally slid on the marble floor towards the toilet and throwing up my guts out. I kept emptying my stomach, even after I felt two hands gripping onto my hair and leaving me to worry less.

He didn't speak, nor did I. We stayed in the silence that I cannot quite sort as awkward or comfortable, but it was definitely strange.

Gray had never been so close to me, even if he has seen me naked hundreds of times, seen me crying, embarrassing myself and doing all kinds of stuff. But this was more personal, since it turned into a full blown moaping session.

Gray knelt right next to me and patted my back until I felt comfortable enough to get up and wash myself. It all needed time.

Like all of my pain.

After washing my mouth and face I realized my face had become puffier than it usually was, which made me feel even more embarrassed.

"Thank you," I mumbled almost unheard, like I had trouble speeking or actually saying anything. It had been a while now.

"It's okay to be sad, Lucy. I miss him t, but it has been his decision and we can never change it," he stepped closer probably having in mind to hug me, but stopping midway. "You know it has always been what Natsu thinks, Natsu does."

I wasn't looking him in the eye, but each word sung deep in my head.

He finally made his mind and pressed me to his chest firmly. It was high enough for me to put my whole head on, and after a second wrapped my own arms around his torso. It was colder than Natsu's, but definitely warmer than I had expected.

In that exact moment I realized it was all based on the way I looked at the world. Comparing Natsu to everyone and having him run loose in my dreams was going to lead me to a not so fun ride to the end. I had to stop putting him in everything, I had to stop making him the center of my world.

I gulped and moved aside from the ice mage. Feeling it was time to finally go and take the rest I desperately needed.

Even though it was not long after that I had to rush to the toilet and I was left doing it all night.

* * *

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I am a terrible person, I know, but I keep getting lost in my thoughts and the time.

The chapter is not long as usually these days, but somehow Before seems more fun to write than After. I don't know how it is for you, but I hoped you enjoyed it.

PM me, review and keep reading

~Bria


	7. Chapter 6 - Мy Mistake

Chapter Six -My mistake

* * *

 **AFTER**

It took me a lot of time to realize that everything had changed. It was like I had been on Tenrou Island and everyone else stayed at the guild. I tried to adjust, but it was all visibly different.

The guild hall had changed it's structure, it had far more plants that I could remember. The tables were brand new, probably taken out of the store a few days ago since there were only slight scratches, which was a sign for new.

As much as I wanted for everything to stay the way it is...it couldn't. They all had moved on. And everything I could do at that point was to simply catch up.

I made a mental list of people I needed to talk to, but like always, I sucked at organizing stuff, even in my mind.

I stopped midway to my first choice and just sat across Cana. As usually, she was drinking, her attention captured by the massive amount of beer her cup could have inside. I swear it had some kind of bottomless magic since it seemed not ending.

"Hey, Cana," I murmured and gave her my signature grin.

She gulped a few more times before deciding whether she would talk to me or not.

For some reason I felt unwanted. And it was a feeling I didn't want to experience.

"Heey, Natsu," she dragged her greeting, drunkenly.

I was almost sure it took more alcohol to take Cana down, but I began to doubt not only if the cup had a bottom or now, but if it really was beer the liquid she was drinking.

"How's it been? I just want to get back into business with you guy."

The brunette eyed me for a second before she smiled, giving me the same wide grin I gave her.

"You know, it can always be better. But I am damn satisfied of how things turned out to be though," her mind drifted somewhere else, but she kept talking to me. "My old man and I had some catching up to do as well. We even took a mission together. Not that I did anything. You know how S-class wizards do it all." All of a sudden she was back in the present and looking me in the eyes more serious than I had ever seen her. "Why'd you leave, Natsu? Do you know how everyone changed? It was like an atomic bomb had blown around, except there were no physical damages. All of a sudden everyone took the high road with Gray and Lucy having Andy, Juvia marrying Lyon, even Erza took things more seriously and went to flip the coins with Jellal. We know how they are. It's just...it wasn't nessesery."

I had stopped looking at her for quite some time, lowering my gaze to look at my trembling fingers. They were desperately trying to find relief by playing with the edge of my scarf.

I already knew I had done a mistake. That is why I had come back. I realized it was not only mine and Lucy's life changing, it was the whole guild. Even though each one had their moment of happiness, it would have been way different.

I grinded my teeth together to get a hold of myself. I wasn't angry or anything, I had to knock some common sense into my own head.

"Wait, so Lucy and Gray only had...the kid. They were not married before?"

My mind had drifted off when distracted by the change surrounding me, but found it's way to the only thing I cared about right then.

"Yeah, I think it was an accident. They said it after coming back from a mission," Cana took a sip from her drink. "You know me, eavesdropping all the time, but they kept it close circle members only. I don't know. You should ask someone closer to the core of things."

I nodded, still processing what she was telling me. I quickly stood up, jumping over the bench I was standing and flashing a smile at Cana before leaving.

"I owe you a drink," I yelled over my shoulder and all she did was let out a deep throat laughter.

By walking closer to the bar I could feel the sent of cranberries and some kind of a fruit that I knew but couldn't exactly wrap my finger around what it was.

As I reached the high stools and table and rang the little bell on top. The tune was soft and melody, but it somewhat drilled a hole in my eardrums, being to high pitched for my sensitive hearing.

"Mira!" I yelled impatient.

The white haired model came out through the kitchen door, smiling as usual with that glow in her eyes like the world was the sunniest, most beautiful place.

"How can I help you Natsu? Haven't been around and missed my dishes," she joked and went to pour me a cup of water, which I eventually drank.

"Of course I did. No one can cook as magnificent as you, Mira," I grinned and crossed my hands on the counter, going closer to her, but not too much since we were going to get suspicious. "I have been wanting to thank you bout the letter. All I wanted to know was how things were and by the idea I got, I thought it was all perfect."

In a moment I felt weak. Unable to continue a battle. I really did want to break down and just let it slide. It was all done and after all this time, coming back was not a good choice I could make. They were sad, but life continued without me, which was the most heartwrecking part of all.

"Mira...in your letter, you say exactly two sentences about Lucy. I have read those some many time that they have been engraved to the inner side of my skull and I can't wrap my mind around any of it. Lucy took it hard. But she moved on. That was all Mira, that was all you could say to make me feel better? You are doing not a very good job."

I could feel my bottled up anger coming to the surface, but as soon as I realized I was being immature and that time had ended, I sat back down in my stool and relaxed my tense muscles.

I lowered my voice, "I have been gone, Mira. And all this time I have been making up things in my head. I don't know how other S-class wizards do this, but each day my mind came back here. I just wasn't enough there to change het situation. Hell, at that time I wasn't even sure I wanted t changed. Meaning it could keep me there."

Mira was listening to me without any emotion other then pure calmness that ran around her in waves, giving me the strength to keep my body relaxed as well. She stretched her tiny hand, somewhat skin harder than I expected them to be, but she was lead chef and it made sense.

"Natsu, I think I am not the right person for you to be telling this."

I raised my gaze to meet hers and get even more confused.

"Three years may not seem like a lot at this point, but change had been essential. Just...understand that we are the same, we will always be your family, be there for you when needed -" she squeezed slightly and I tensed again, "but you need to get used to catching up at this point. I assure you, we are here for you. Even she is and now she won't admit it, but you are a part of her heart that she lost and the only thing needed is for you to take your rightful place."

Mirajane's eyes were warmly looking at me, like taking care of a scared little kid.

"Take it slow, it's said time to be soothing the pain, but it is all too soon and if I were her it would always be too soon."

I let out I breath I hadn't realized I was holding and by taking the next one I had decided to do as Mira had told me. That is why I was back. I had to make it up to Lucy. I had to do things right. Even if it is all too late.

I walked out of the guild, moonlight hitting the town directly from above. I looked up, starting at the sky, which had only one star.

"I will change it soon, Luce. I will change everything soon."

* * *

Okay pumpkins, apparently I am not very good at keeping up, but I do my best. I have all of the story planned real good, but I always seem to have distractions.

I am reaaaaally sorry for not updating yesterday and not updating as much as promised, but I will try harder. I will do so for you guys.

~Bria


	8. Chapter 7 - Red

I am terrible...

* * *

Chpater 7 - Red

* * *

 **BEFORE**

The plan was to catch the first train in the morning, but we had to miss it due to my bad stomach and sickness. It wasn't any better after the meds, though, and it deffinately wasn't any better after climbing into the second train.

I could finally understand all of the dragon slayers and how terrible one felt riding on something that turned your guts upside down and tied them in knots.

Erza kept looking at me worried, asking me if I needed anything or if we had to stop in the next town to see a doctor. Even so, I kept avoiding Gray's gaze and so did he.

Usually I get to enjoy the rides and never knew where we had arrived, but that day was my longest ride, ever.

Upon arriving in Magnolia I took my bag and got on my way home. I promised Erza to see her the next day after I got better. She wasn't going to let me leave without saying so.

Amusingly, I got home easily. As soon as I left the train station, I felt a lot better and my house soon came in view.

I walked inside and plopped on my bed. It wasn't messy at all, which usually accrued after a mission on which Natsu was absent. His smell was fading as well, it was usually strong in my apartment since he spent as much time there as into his own house.

I shook my head, standing up. My mind was getting flooded again with thoughts that I had sent away the past weeks we were on jobs.

I spent the whole day slacking around, moving from my couch to my bed, my bath and the reading place I made in one of the empty corners. I had put a pile of pillows on the floor, supplying as much comfort as I could get.

I got a book I had postponed reading and read untill I fell asleep.

My next few days were full of such experience. I just wasn't ready to go to the guild. I had to stop my mind from returning to the pink haired dragon slayer, which had been pretty hard when everywhere I went, something reminded me of him.

So I decided to play it safe for a while and just stop going there. Plus I still felt sick from time to time and it was always in the morning when I tried to get up, get dressed and get some stuff done.

I redecorated my home too. Changing all of my pillows, a new carpet, some new decorative flowers. I threw away some of the souvenirs that Natsu and I had collected on jobs.

After a while I felt fed up of my wardrobe and slowly began changing it. Giving clothes away and buying new ones. I even changed a room, that I used for stacking a lot of things that I threw away, and made it my writing office. I put an old desk I had in my basement and it actually got cozy enough for me to spent a whole day in there. Hot chocolate in one hand and pen in the other.

I was concentrating on a story of mine that I had started a few days back when someone knocked on my door. I took a glance at the clock on my wall, which also showed the date. Friday, 16th of September, 11.32 am.

I stood up and opened the door carefully, since most of my friends were people that just bargained in. It turned out to be a friend after all.

Levy walked inside of my living room, having a small smile on her face, but her eyes were worried sick.

"Hey Levy, I didn't expect you," I said cheerfully, looking down at my clothes.

I was wearing a really old t-shirt that was bigger than most of my other shirts and sweat pants that hung loosely on my hips giving me enough space to move.

"Well, Lu-chan, you didn't come to the guild for a whole week. Erza told me you have caught some kind of a flu when you were on a mission, but I still feel worried."

She sat on my couch, nervously playing with the hem of hem skirt.

"I am fine," I said and tilted my head. "But you look like something is bothering you. Care to share?"

Levy was not much of a talker, but she always talked to me as her best friend.

As she spoke, she somehow managed to avoid my gaze, "I am just worried. I am mean with all of the 'Natsu leaving' thing and you burying yourself in work."

I let out a sigh and slowly ran my hand over her thigh to calm her down a bit.

"I am fine, Levy, really," I smiled. "I don't even think it is a flu. I haven't thrown up since we were on our last job, I just get sick in the morning and don't feel like going to the guild."

"If I didn't know you this much, I would say you are pregnant, but it is impossible." Levy smiled widely. "I guess I was worried for nothing. Probably food poisoning and your guts are still sensitive."

She stayed for a little while more before going to meet with Gajeel for a job.

The whole time my head was swirling around the idea she threw at me. I wasn't fully concentrated at it the time she told me, but as I was left alone, my heart started beating faster and my mind wheels were on full speed.

I walked from room to room, until I made my mind, grabbed my keys and literally ran to the nearest drug store.

Natsu and I hadn't used protection! We were so drunk that we didn't care. And I hadn't stopped and thought for a minute about it.

I quickly grabbed the nearest pregnancy orb near the entrance, threw the money at the cashier and started running back to my house.

I was almost in when I tripped, pushed myself into someone and sent the orb flying. With a few swift moves, Gray caught me and ice made a hand to catch it.

"You sure are in a hurry," he said with a smirk and helped me get back on my feet.

My cheeks flushed and I was so in a hurry to take the packaged orb that Gray swung his hand and it landed in his other one.

He read the label, but sure needed time to proceed it. As soon as he did, his eyes widened and with a slightly unsteady hand gave it back.

"Lucy, what is going on?"

My eyes had started getting watery and I had to keep my hands pressed to my chest so I didn't drop the test.

And there we were, Gray and I, sitting on my couch, both of us waiting with our hands in our laps, eyes staring into the emptiness and minds drifting somewhere far from where we were.

The pregnancy orb was technically a hard shell, filled with empty space where one was supposed to pee and wait for it to change color. If you were pregnant it turns red, if not it remains blue.

I raised my eyes and saw it there, standing on the kitchen counter, waiting for me to see it and change my life.

I turned to Gray, never in a million years imagining that I would be there, in that moment with him.

It was red. I was pregnant.

* * *

I am sorry for the short and boring chapter guys, but you know, it had to be written in order for the story to continue.

I will try updating tomorrow. Don't raise your hopes tho.

Love you pumpkins

~Bria


	9. Chapter 8 - Just a Talk

Chapter Eight – Just a talk

* * *

 **AFTER**

The next morning, I was standing in front of Lucy's home. Despite everything, it was still the same. Even the open window on the second floor was still a thing.

I took a whiff, inhaling the cold morning air and together with that I caught Lucy's scent, something sweet, mixed with Gray's icy scent, probably the kid and Gray himself.

As I opened my eyes I caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a slim figure. Lucy made a few trips near the window, each time giving me a fuller view of her.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt an ache in my chest that seemed to be staying there for quite some time after I realized my mistake and it gave me the needed push to be where I was. That and Mira, knocking some common sense into my thick skull.

I gathered my strength and climbed the four steps in front of the house. I waited a few moments before knocking on the door.

The house went silent for a second and I was almost sure no one was going to open. But I stayed a hoped.

"Natsu," the door opened slowly, a small crack that was just enough for Lucy to take a peek and then opened it more widely. "What are you doing here?" Her expression changed and it was just like that when Gray did so. From the small flame in her, she turned ice cold, giving me the cold shoulder.

"Hey Luce," I murmured feeling the tension between us. There were so many things on my mind that I could say, but the seemed to want to stay inside. "Can we talk?"

She stayed frozen for a while. I could see the thoughts she was considering in her mind.

And that is when a small, equally blonde head popped next to Lucy's legs. His smile was huge and could warm in the coldest heart.

Lucy let out the breath she was holding and opened the door for me to get in.

"Mommy, mommy! Fwend, fwend!" The little guy started yelling and jumping around.

I couldn't hold my smile and patted the blonde head as he ran beside me.

"Cute kid," I said and grinned at Lucy, but she wasn't quite as happy as I was.

I walked inside the living room I had waited for Lucy a hundred times. But now the furniture was different. There we toys everywhere, a kiddie soft carpet that the kid quickly sat on.

I found my way to the new couch that was in a much cooler shade than the one before. Lucy's bookshelf was bigger and fuller with the lowest shelf filled with children books. He was just like her.

Everything except the bookshelf screamed 'Gray'. He really had something going on with Lucy which sent a jolt of anger through my body.

From the corner of my eye I was Lucy staring at me. I turned around so our eyes could meet. And before she could hide it, I saw the pain in her round, brown eyes that I loved to look at.

"Luce," I murmured again and it was getting like a bad habit of mine. I seemed to repeat her nickname in the same tone and voice each time I wanted to talk to her.

She raised her hand in front of me, closing her eyes to concentrate, "Why are you here?" Her tone was low and calm, but it wasn't gonna stay like that much longer.

"I wanted to talk to you," I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"You haven't wanted to talk to me in almost three years and you want to catch up?" She sounded way too sarcastic that I could recall her sounding.

"No, I want to apologize, Luce. I want to know that you will forgive me and let me back in your life again. I am sorry, Lucy," I went closer and closer with each word until I was standing just centimeters away.

Underneath all of the coolness and different smells, Lucy's sunshine was there again. She smelled just like before I left and it sent my senses on edge.

"No," she murmured barely heard, but I still did. I stopped myself from engulfing her in my embrace and stood there like I was struck by lightning.

"What?"

"You heard me, Natsu. You can't just come out of nowhere and expect from me to take you back in my life as if nothing really happened. Well, what do you know? A lot happened and it changed my life, changed me…" Her eyes were starting to water and I couldn't watch it.

"Please Lucy. Don't cry. Calm down, we can work it out. Please."

This time she was willing to hug me so I stepped closer and surrounded her figure in a tight embrace. She was shaking a bit, but that gave me a reason to hug her tighter.

"I got scared, Luce. I was scared that it was all going to turn into my biggest nightmare…"

Lucy froze for a second and pushed me aside as roughly as she could.

"What? Your biggest nightmare, huh?"

At that point I realized that I had left out the important part and it sounded as if I didn't want anything in the first place.

"No!" I dragged it unwillingly and covered my face with my hands. "Luce, I didn't mean that. I meant…"

But she cut me off before I could redeem myself.

"What did you mean? What exactly did you mean? You mean it was all a huge mistake, you mean that it was just a one night stand, a simple hook up?" Her face was turning bright red.

"No, no, no! Nothing of that is right! Luce, I was scared that it was all the alcohol talking, not you. I didn't want to end up left alone, I…running away looked less painful," I looked down at my shoes.

"Yeah? But did you, at least for a second, think that I was left alone? That it was painful as hell?" Tears slowly started running down her cheeks and it broke my heart looking and listening to her.

"I know I made a huge mistake. I have never been so afraid of something my whole life."

"The Natsu I knew would never do such a stupid thing," Lucy frowned and threw a quick glance above my shoulder to look at the kid.

Her kid. Lucy had a kid. From Gray.

All of a sudden I felt an ache again. My knees went all rubbery and my eyes started burning. The realization hurt more than I expected and I raised my hand to my heart.

"So, you had a child with Gray?" My voice was bitter and low. "How old is he?"

Lucy's eyes darkened and she went silent. I guess it was a painful topic to speak on in front of me.

I shook my head and turned around, walking to the blonde boy. He raised his gaze as soon as I sat next to him and smiled. I studied his features for a while.

Dark eyes, darker than Lucy's, round chubby face that was too child like to be recognized of which parent he took it from, sweet little nose, blonde hair with lighter and darker highlights.

And despite all of his features something still felt more familiar that I could see.

"Andy, go play in your room baby," Lucy said firmly and the kid went into overdrive, standing up clumsily and stumbling to a room that was Lucy's closet before.

I turned to her, not exactly having emotion showing on my face. I don't even know if I felt anything.

"You want to be friends, is that so?" the blonde said and crossed her hands in front of her chest.

I took a breath and my heart started beating faster, "Yes."

She came closer, kneeling right next to me and pressing herself to me, in a hug.

And I guess that was all I needed in the moment. My thoughts all vanished leaving me empty minded and concentrated only on the blonde celestial mage that was being held in my embrace. I didn't want to let go, I never wanted to let go, but we can't turn back time, right? We can't just go back and try to fix what we have done. And the thing I did was low key brainless and it hurt so many people. Most of all, Lucy.

And as much as I don't want to admit it, at this point I was in love with her.

I was in love with the girl I had been on thousands of missions, had thousands of different moments and emotions. The girl I had sex with, that currently had a child and was probably married to my best friend.

 _Good job, Natsu. Your brilliant mind has struck again_.

* * *

Well, that was fun to write. I had something way different in my mind, but I it unfolded in another direction. Even so, I am delighted of the result and I hope you like it too.

I had a shit ton of entry tests and this week has been awful, but I will update as soon as possible!

~Bria


End file.
